


SEAN FOREVER

by smexyie44 (orphan_account)



Series: Sexy Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, Feminization, Lolita outfits, M/M, Panties, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slut!Sammy, pee kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/smexyie44





	SEAN FOREVER

Dean loves his little brother. Dean's been his main caretaker since he was 3. Sam was now 6 years old, sweet and cute as a button, and Dean wanted him. He wanted to split him open on his cock, make him suck his big brothers dick, fill him with cum and plug him up, make him pregnant with cum. Dean started reading mind control books, studying every technique in the books. He finally called his little bro in.

"Sammy come here for a second, I want to show you something.".

Sam bounced down into the bedroom from the living room.

"Yeah, Deanie? Didja want somethin'?".

"Yeah, come sit on my lap," Dean beckoned with a finger.

Sam sat on his lap, right on his clothed dick.

"Sammy, look in my eyes, as deep as you can, ok?".

"Ok Deanie," and Sam focused on his eyes. Dean sent his newfound mind control powers into Sam's malleable brain. Sam's body went limp on his lap, steady staring into Dean's eyes.

"Sam, take off your clothes.". Sam stood and took off his clothes.

"Go get on the bed on your hands and knees, ass toward the door.", and Sam went into the bed, climbed on, and turned so his ass was facing the door.

"Good boy. You're now my mindless bitch slut who will do what I say, when I say without complaint, and when I clap my hands twice, this will become your only mindset.". Dean clapped his hands, and Sam looked at Dean and asked, "I'm your bitch slut. Do you need anything?".

"Stay here while i go to the store. I expect you not to have moved from this spot. Understand?".

"Ok.".

Dean left to go to a sex shop that Castiel told him about. He bought 4 jars of KY jelly, a ball gag, a ring gag, an 11 inch dildo with a suction cup on the base, a butt plug, a few vibrators, and nipple clamps. After he left, he went to the mall and bought 3 g-strings, 2 corsets, 2 nipple covering bras, 2 garter belts, and 4 pairs of panties. After he left there, he went into a store that sold sexy clothes and costumes. Dean bought 3 lolita dresses, one light blue, one pink, and one black, 4 miniskirts, 4 pairs of skinny jeans, 2 school girl outfits, 2 halter tops, 5 pairs of heels, and 3 super short dresses that wouldn't cover Sam's tiny bubble butt.

The last 2 stores he went to were a makeup store and another store that sold more risque outfits that were sluttier. Dean finally returned home, finding Sam in the exact position he was in before he left.

"Good slut. You did what I said.".

Sam jumped, and a little pee came out of his tiny dick.

"Does my little whore have to piss?".

"Yeah, Deanie, I gotta pee. Bad.".

Dean lifted Sam, and took him to the backyard.

"You said you had to pee right," Sam nodded, starting to squirm. "Then pee, you stupid twat.".

Sam started to pee himself, and Dean started getting horny. Sam finished peeing, and Dean stood up telling Sam, "Come over here and suck daddy's dick.".

Sam crawled over to Dean, unzipping his pants and pulled down his boxers. Sam grabbed Dean's cock and stroked it. He licked the head of his cock, and then licked a stripe from the balls up. Sam finally started sucking Dean's dick. He got about 5 inches in his mouth before it hit the back of his throat, making him gag. 

"Such a good cocksucker baby," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Dean didn't want to cum in his brother's throat, so right when he was about to cum, he pulled out and came all over his brother's face.


End file.
